Shelter
by Schizophrenic Nightmare
Summary: The blue-haired boy had to be the most insecure kid he'd ever met. That just made him all the more delicious to Miyavi. He'd make the boy his, and he had a whole tour to do so. How will he do it? Fanservice on stage, their new YouTube show, or a rough, drunken encounter fueled with anger and jealousy. One way or another, Akise was his. Miyavi x OC (Yaoi) Ft. The GazettE


Akise fidgeted inside the comfortably furnished office. The other members of the band looked composed and collected. Akise had truly stood out in the room. He knew this and it frightened him. He attempted to convince himself that Kuro, the vocalist, stood out more, what with his God-like beauty and all.

Kanra was a band that had just been signed to PC records and had steadily risen to fame. Each member of the band was tall, regal and beautiful- all except Akise. The boy was short and petite, with chubby cheeks.

Each member of the band had normal coloured hair with odd streaks and highlights. Except Akise, who's shaggy hair was bright blue. He was very popular, but Kuro definitely had more fans. His beauty was surreal and he sang with a beautifully tragic voice. Akise was the second guitarist, along with backing vocals. His voice was boyishly cute.

Kanra was seated in the office to see who they'd be touring with. Akise really didn't want to get noticed. He admired so many bands here! He'd surely embarrass himself!

The door clicked open and a shaggy head of blonde hair covering a chubby face poked in. A mischievous grin lifted the corner of his lips. His eyes were hidden by large, round sunglasses.

"Yo!" He called, before throwing open the door, revealing the other members of The GazettE. Ruki snickered at his dramatic entrance.

"No way!" Akise breathed. _Well, at least it wasn't-_

"Yo, sorry I'm late!" Miyavi apologized as he entered the room. "Eh?! Who's in here?"

The raven haired man known as Aoi perked up. "Miyavi? You're coming too? This tour will be so much fun!"

Miyavi beamed at him and performed a happy little jig, which caused Akai to hide his face. God, Miyavi was so cute!

Kuro rose to his feet, before bowing slightly to the latest arrival. "Miyavi-sama, you are an inspiration to us all." he murmured in his delicately deep voice.

"Arigato gozaimus!" Miyavi bowed back, before approaching the lead guitarist. "Mori-san, ne?"

"Hai," He inclined his head curiously.

The long haired man grinned at him. "I admire your style." He bowed once more, before skipping off to bug Reita, who raised his fists in a threatening manner, wearing a dopy grin on his face.

Akise frowned jealously. Mori concentrated more on playing every note perfectly, rather than losing himself within the music, as Akise did. Well, perhaps Miyavi admired More's perfectionism. It had made the guitarist rather popular, after all.

He leant back, watching everyone converse around him.

. . .

Akise was seated in a small diner, nibbling on a cookie and taking slight sips from his coffee. The tour started in a few days, and he was nervous. He wanted Miyavi and The GazettE to like him. He wanted to gain millions of fans. He wanted to save lives.

"Hey! Um, Akise-san?"

The bluette glanced up to see Uruha and Reita looking at him in surprise.

"May we sit here?" Uruha politely gestured to the seats across from Akise, before the nervous man nodded his agreement. He watched timidly as the two sat with their own coffee.

"So you're the nervous one?" Reita grinned at him. Upon seeing the confused look he was receiving, the blonde decided to elaborate. "Every band has at least one nervous member."

With an expression on disbelief, Akise cocked his head to the side. People in famous bands did not get nervous! They were always so calm and cool!

"Well, for us, Ruki is the nervous person." Uruha told him with a light smile. "He's very agitated before shows and interviews. But with Miyavi… does he get nervous? I've never seen him nervous…"

Reita snorted. "Does he even classify as human?"

Uruha lightly slapped his friend's shoulder. "No malicious talk!"

"You two are very close…"

"Aha! He talks!" Reita joked.

Uruha laughed before nodding. "Yes, we met when we were young. Is your band not close…?"

"They are very professional." The bluette spat out bitterly, before his eyes went wide at how horrible he sounded.

"'They'? As in, you are not?"

"He is a free spirit, like a caged bird!" Reita's signature goofy grin was in place. "He finds it hard to live within such confines."

Uruha's smile turned somewhat sad. "Yes, well… many bands try so hard to play right, that they forget to put on a good show."

Reita nodded sagely. "But when you have passion, it's important to be who you are, rather than blend in and let it die."

"What's with this serious talk all of a sudden?" Uruha shook his head in mock-disbelief. "We came here to lighten his gloomy mood!"

"Ah! Sorry, I remember now! Please excuse my forgetfulness…"

"I forgive you," the shy boy said with a light giggle. Uruha and Reita grinned at him. They decided it was nice to see him opening up.


End file.
